rumble & high heals don't mix
by craz-e-chx
Summary: a look at life behind the curtain... beyond the mat. life for these two wrestlers will never be the same. read to find out how.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this fic. There will be some slash in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. Flame if you wish, they will be laughed at then used to heat my cold basement.  
  
  
  
Rumble And High Heels Don't Mix  
  
Written By: Amber Marshall & Heather Pearce  
  
Edited By: H. Pearce  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a good night for us, there was a capacity crowd tonight. I was pacing back and forth in the female locker room, waiting for the cue. I quickly checked myself in the mirror, and I thought  
  
"Damn Michelle, you look great!!"  
  
"Five minutes, Miss Thompson." said the co-ordinator.  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
This was going to be my best match ever!! Lynx (Me!) and The Mysterious Singer (Melanie Mc Mahon, niece of Vince.) against Sable, and Debra in an evening gown match. There were going to be some heads rolling on the mat, if I had anything to do with it!!  
  
Just then there was some commotion in the corridor outside the locker room.  
  
"No, I said no one comes backstage without a pass." said a security guard.  
  
"But I'm her husband." said Trevor, (Yes he was my hubby!)  
  
"I can vouch for him." I said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, can I see some I.D. from him?" said the guard (God this one was anal!!!)  
  
"Hon, show him." I said.  
  
Trevor took out his wallet, and showed his driver's license, he also pulled out a picture of myself. Him and our Rottweiler, Kaylar.  
  
"Sorry sir, ma'am, but next time make sure you have a pass, one of the girls was attacked by a crazed fan.....I'm only doing my job." he replied with a shrug.  
  
"It's alright." patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Honey, I have to go out in like....." I started.  
  
"Ten seconds to air, PLACES!" yelled the co-ordinator.  
  
"Will you watch me kick some butt??" I asked.  
  
"You bet!, like I would miss seeing puppies!!!" he replied.  
  
I playfully slapped him across the face, and hurried to the curtain below the screen.  
  
I then heard a voice, loud and clear over the P.A.  
  
"TORONTO, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!"  
  
I charged through the curtain as my music played, and I heard the announcer  
  
"Now approaching the ring, weighing in at one hundred, sixty pounds, give it up for Lynx!"  
  
I was worried at this point wondering where the blink Melanie was, but I didn't have time to worry too much. Sable and Debra had been announced and were making their way down to the ring.  
  
"This is a tag team evening gown match, scheduled for one fall."  
  
Just then, all the lights in the building went out, and the overture from Phantom of The Opera began to play and I thought:  
  
"That's her allright, always has to make an entrance!!"  
  
A spotlight lit up, and I looked up to see Melanie being lowered from the ceiling. I thought it was fantastic. WOW!  
  
She was lowered right into the middle of the ring, at which point the lights came up, and there she was, looking fabulous in a silver and black gown, basically a silver dress with a sheer black overlay, there were black sequined musical notes on it.  
  
I whistled softly, she looked great. She made my light gold dress and faux "sable" mantle look pathetic!  
  
Debra looked okay, but she wasn't smashing either, she wore an electric blue satin dress, very plain, but her shoes were different! they were metallic blue, four inch spikes, and I thought it was going to be easy to take her out in those, I had been smart and worn flats.  
  
Then the crowd roared as Sable grabbed a microphone and said in her most intimidating voice.  
  
"Prepare to meet your maker!!!"  
  
"As If!!!" yelled Melanie.  
  
"You're dreaming Sable!" I replied.  
  
"Well let's get down to it, and see who's really got the right stuff!" exclaimed Debra.  
  
"Surrender, that's all we ask of you." said Melanie.  
  
The bell sounded, and the ref reminded us that the first team to have one or both lose their dress, loses.  
  
The match started with Melanie and Sable in the ring. Sable surprised her by grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her across the mat.  
  
The crowd cheered for Sable, but then Melanie came back and got her with a clothesline and Sable fell to the mat, breaking one of her six inch heels in the process. Sable sneered at her and started to get up, but Melanie grabbed her by the straps of her black satin dress and threw her down again, the left strap snapped, but the dress was still in place.  
  
"PUPPIES, PUPPIES, PUPPIES!!!!" chanted the male voices in the crowd  
  
Sable went for Melanie again, she grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off of her feet, in a choke hold. She slammed her down, and I winced, that had to hurt.  
  
I lost concentration for a moment, and then I felt a slap on my knee. I reached into the ring and took the tag.  
  
I climbed into the ring and turned to face Debra. I sneered at her and began to walk towards her with my hands posed for a choke hold, Debra started backing up and I reached for her neck, just then I tripped and fell forward, Debra was still backing up, and as I fell I caught the bustline of her strapless dress with my hands. Debra lost her balance and fell backwards and the crowd went wild as a loud "RIP" sounded.  
  
"PUPPIES, PUPPIES, PUPPIES." chanted the crowd.  
  
It was true, not just Debra's gown was totalled, but her brassiere as well.  
  
The bell sounded, the announcer came over the mike, announcing us as the winners.  
  
The ref held up our hands, and we smiled in triumph.  
  
"You're dead!" Sable hissed.  
  
"Don't be too sure!" I hissed back. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this fic. There will be some slash in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. Flame if you wish, they will be laughed at then used to heat my cold basement.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Throughout the next week we were moving across Canada, and tonight we were at The Forum in Montreal Quebec. Tonight a new wrestler was making her debut, her name was Jennifer Baillie, stage name, Coma White, and she was a damn good fighter. She was having a no holds barred match against Luna, winner takes all, including the women's intercontinental title.  
  
Frankly I was rooting for Jenn. I was tired of Luna's conceited attitude, thinking she could whoop anyone's butt.  
  
Today we were having fun filming some backstage footage. Melanie and I were walking along the tunnel backstage, and there were several of the men lined up against the wall. Stone Cold Steve Austin was there, along with The Rock, Mankind, Bad Ass Billy Gunn (he was necking with Jenn.) Road Dogg Jesse James, Val Venis and Vicera. I strutted along pointing at each guy.  
  
"I can whoop his ass, (Austin).......I can whoop his ass, (The Rock).......I can beat his ass to a pulp, (Mankind).......I can sooooooo whoop his ass, (Billy Gunn).....I can whoop his ass, (Venis)......I can whoop his ass, (Vicera)...I can whoop....." I was stopped when I collided with something hard, and I looked up to see The Undertaker standing there, scowling down on us.  
  
"Ummm......hi!" I stammered.  
  
The Undertaker sneered at us, and I turned quickly around and walked away.  
  
"He scares me sooo much!!" I whispered.  
  
"I think he's cute." said Mel.  
  
"Yeah, you would think he's cute." I said.  
  
"Gee, I wonder how He'd react, if he knew." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh no!!, you're crazy!!" I shouted.  
  
"Yes, and your point is???" she replied.  
  
"God girl, you've got to settle down and think what the consequneces would be if he found out you are a Mc Mahon." I warned.  
  
"At least I'd be willing." she countered.  
  
"Steph would probably have a coronary, god, you two are like sisters." I said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, she'd be the first to congratulate us, she'd even give him away!!! just to get him off her back." she countered.  
  
"Whatever....but don't say you weren't warned." I cautioned.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, we'll see." she replied,  
  
Little did we know Vicera had been following, and I'm not quite sure how much he had heard. A glimpse over my shoulder confirmed that it was him, he winked at us, and walked away, with a certain bounce to his step. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this fic. There will be some slash in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. Flame if you wish, they will be laughed at then used to heat my cold basement.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
While still in Montreal, due to the over-flow in ticket sales, another night was starting.  
  
"MONTREAL LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!" the announcer yelled into the mic.  
  
"Now approaching the ring, weighing in at one hundred seventy five pounds, the new Intercontinental Women's Champion, Coma White!"  
  
Jennifer took the mic and had some interesting things to say.  
  
"It seems to me that people doubt me. I won that match fair and square, and nothing pisses me off more then having people accuse me of cheating. Or saying that it was a fluke." she began,  
  
"Well, I'm here tonight to put forth a challenge. This goes to any of the women here. Go ahead and fight me, if I lose the belt is yours. If I win, it stays mine, and YOU will be in a coma!"  
  
Just then Chynna's music began to play and she charged out from behind the curtain and walked down the ramp towards the ring.  
  
"Let's get it on!" was all she said.  
  
"Fine, I always wanted to tango with you Chynna, but I also want a special guest referee." Jennifer countered.  
  
"Name it." said Chynna.  
  
"Bad Ass Billy Gunn." said Jenn.  
  
"Hold on just one cotton picking second here....he can't do it, he's your boyfriend." said Chynna.  
  
"Fine then how about this....The Rattle Snake." countered Jennifer.  
  
"Allright, on one condition, we make it a lumberjack match with members of The Ministry present." said Chynna.  
  
"Man, you got more balls than the Montreal Expos, I bet I could kick your ass right here." said Jennifer.  
  
Chynna roared with laughter. "That's a good one!"  
  
Jennifer moved into Chynna, she grabbed her by the neck, little did she know that backstage Chynna's partner in crime Triple H was watching. The next thing we knew he sent Nicole Bass, the biggest woman in the WWF (besides Chynna), running out to the ring with a baseball bat.  
  
I couldn't sit back and let this happen to my friend, It was a good thing I had just finished dressing. I ran for the ring, stopping long enough to grab my tennis racket...Melanie saw me and she took off too, stopping to grab a metal chair. Sable was walking by, and she sneered at me.  
  
"Oh get over it you bitch, there's a fight, Chynna and Nicole Bass against My friend Jenn, come on, that's not very fair." I began.  
  
"She's the new girl right?" asked Sable.  
  
"Yeah." called Mel, still running.  
  
"Go Chynna!" I heard Sable mumble.  
  
"I'll get you for that later." I said. turning on my heel.  
  
I reached the ring, to find Nicole Bass laid out, she looked like she was out of it, and I wondered what had happened. I looked around and found Melanie standing there sitll holding the chair, although it was badly dented. I did the math and quickly figured out what had happened.  
  
Melanie was snarling at anyone who made a move for Jennifer. I quickly climbed into the ring, at which point Chynna grabbed me. I acted as though I had never been so scared in my life! the crowd was in hysterics, and that was when Shane walked out.  
  
"STOP!!" he bellowed into the mic.  
  
Everyone froze. Shane walked to the middle of the ring, glaring icily at everyone including Chynna, who stalked off.  
  
Shane bellowed "This ends here and now, or you are all looking for jobs tomorrow morning!!"  
  
"Got two words for you Shane.....SUCK IT!!!" I yelled.  
  
Meanwhile the crowd began chanting  
  
"ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE!!!!"  
  
It was very clear what they thought of Shane Mc Mahon.  
  
"Alright, 'CUZ, it stops but it won't be the end of this fight, Coma White rules!" said Melanie.  
  
"You just gave you-know-who another clue....if he caught it." I said to her later.  
  
"I don't think he did, but who's to say he didn't."  
  
"He's not exactly stupid you know." I argued.  
  
"I know....and If Vicera told him anything, well, that's two, and if he heard what I said today, that's the other two, and the result is if he tries anything, if not I plan to keep trying until he does."  
  
"She's absolutely fucking crazy!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"And??" she countered.  
  
I threw my hands up, and walked away....exasperated.  
  
I glanced around nervously, to see if anyone had been listening. and sure enough, there was Vicera...again!! this time he winked and turned on his heel, half walking, half running, and I knew exactly what he had planned.  
  
I prayed hard we were still safe for now. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this fic. There will be some slash in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. Flame if you wish, they will be laughed at then used to heat my cold basement.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next night found us in St. John New Brunswick. I had a great match that night, I was up against Sable, this was going to be a great event, I was fighting Sable for the title of WWF women's champion.  
  
I also had a few bones to pick with her on the whole issue involving Coma White.  
  
I was backstage getting ready for the match when a huge spray of flowers arrived for both me and Melanie.  
  
To Lynx, and The Mysterious Singer, we love you, we came all the way here from Orlando Florida to watch you kick butt!!, Love, Howie Dorough, Brian Litrell, and Nick Carter... P.S. We'll never break your hearts.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.  
  
"What??" asked Mel.  
  
"Look......look!!!!!" was all I could stammer.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" exclaimed Mel, reading the note.  
  
"The Backstreet Boys!!!.....who knew??" I said.  
  
"What's all the commotion??" asked Debra  
  
"Howie.....Howie D!!!...here....my god, he is sooooo cute!!!" I sighed.  
  
"HUH??" asked Debra and Sable.  
  
"Translation, is that three of the Backstreet Boys have come to watch us kick some ass....see!" replied Melanie holding out the card.  
  
"Wow!" said Sable.  
  
"I actually think Kevin is the cutest." said Debra.  
  
"Ewwwww....Nick is the babe...for me anyways." said Mel  
  
"No way, AJ is the hunk!!!" said Sable  
  
"Oh no! HOWIE." I interupted.  
  
"Yes yes, we know." said Mel and Debra.  
  
I paced nervously behind the curtain, and then heard my catch phrase over the P.A.  
  
"Who let the cat out of the bag??"  
  
My music, Wild Thing by The Troggs began playing and I sashayed down the ramp towards the ring, and that was when I spotted him....Howie D....sitting at ringside. looking so sexy in a tight fitting Tommy Hilfiger tee shirt...the shirt accented his chest muscles, and I almost wanted to run over and jump him.  
  
As I stepped into the ring I glanced over at him, and he held up a sign that said:  
  
Lynx...quit playing games with my heart...U know, U R the 1 for Me.  
  
I smiled my most flirtatious smile, and Howie blew me a kiss. I caught it and slowly pressed it to my lips. I then blew one back at him. he blushed, bright red, and put his head down. at which point Brian being the hoser he is started doing the gesture that said "Shame shame!!!" Nick just laughed, and yelled "LYNX RULES, AND SABLE DROOLS!!"  
  
Sable was announced and she made her way down to the ring. Howie started booing loudly, and Sable sneered at him.  
  
"LYNX RULES!!" yelled Howie.  
  
I actually ended up losing this match, but, it didn't matter, Howie still cheered for me, and he had security pass me a note. it said:  
  
Lynx, I'll see you backstage in a few minutes, I hope you are ready for the night of your life. See you soon Howie D.  
  
"Oh boy!"I said hurrying backstage.  
  
I quickly changed from my wrestling tights, to a red velvet mini skirt. I chose a very pretty white eyelet blouse to wear, and then I quickly tied my chestnut hair back in a ponytail. my makeup was minimal, I wore a gold chain around my neck, on it was a little diamond heart, which had been a present from my father for my sixteenth birthday. I wore gold hoops in my ears, and I wore a simple gold ring with a piece of rose zircon on it (my birthstone) I also wore a pair of white flats for shoes.  
  
I quickly put on some perfume, and then security came in.  
  
"Michelle??"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Mr Howard Dorough is here to see you."  
  
"Thanks, tell him I'll be right out." I said.  
  
I walked out, and Howie who was standing there waiting, with a red rose in his hands, looked like he was going to faint!  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hello, you look great." I said.  
  
It was the truth, he did look great, he was dressed in black Levi's, a purple silk shirt, and on his feet he wore a pair of black Doc Marten shoes. He smelled great too, and I wondered what cologne he was wearing.  
  
"Ralph Lauren, Polo." he replied. "What about you?"  
  
"L'air du temps, Nina Ricci." I said.  
  
We headed outside, and there was a limo waiting for us, we jumped in and Howie told the driver to take us to Mario's a little Italian restaurant nearby.  
  
Howie had pre-ordered everything and it was a great meal, we had Caesar salad, Chicken Parmesan, Fettuccine Alfredo, and Tiramisu for dessert, Howie even knew what my favourite wine was, Baby Duck, and there was plenty of it there as well.  
  
After dinner we went to see Titanic, which I had been wanting to see for a while, and I cried like a baby, Howie just cuddled with me, and comforted me,  
  
Finally at the end of the evening he had the driver drop me off at my hotel, and he walked me upstairs and kissed me goodnight.  
  
"Call me, you have my cell phone number." I said.  
  
"I will." said Howie. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this fic. There will be some slash in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. Flame if you wish, they will be laughed at then used to heat my cold basement.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Well, how do I start off this part of our story? I guess you could say, that I had no idea that we were so well known amongst male celebrities.  
  
By now the tour had reached Boston and as I was getting ready backstage there was a knock on the locker room door.  
  
"Michelle?" called Stephanie Mc Mahon  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Delivery just came for you." said Steph.  
  
I opened the door and there was Steph, standing in the hall with two large gift baskets, I brought them in, looked them over and quickly determined who they were from.  
  
The first basket had a bottle of Tommy Girl perfume, some Tommy Girl body lotion and a Tommy Hilfiger T shirt. There was also a Jordan Knight T shirt, keychain, baseball cap and a copy of his latest CD which was signed, there was also a personally autographed picture of him (In a tight pair of swimming trunks.) I laughed when I read the inscription  
  
To Lynx:  
  
You rock!! I'm here tonight, and I hope you kick some ass!  
  
Lotsa Love,  
  
Jordan Knight  
  
P.S. You know I can give it to you.  
  
I then checked out the second one, in it was a bottle of Baby Duck wine, some scented candles, and there were products from The Body Shop, there was some Peppermint Foot Cream, Red Raspberry bubble bath, there was also a bar of Hemp soap (great for dry skin!) and some Vanilla massage oil and Dewberry hand cream.  
  
He too had sent me a copy of his latest album along with a signed picture. this one read:  
  
To Lynx:  
  
If you think I've pampered you with this,  
  
just imagine how it would be if you went out with me  
  
Hope you kick some butt!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Joe Mc Intyre  
  
P.S. Stay the same, 'cause there's nothing about you I would change.  
  
  
  
I giggled and kept on giggling until Melanie came over.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Guess who these are from?" I replied  
  
"Bill and Hillary?" she asked.  
  
"HA HA!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"The one on the left is from Jordan Knight, and the other is from Joe Mc Intyre."  
  
"Woah!" said Melanie.  
  
I then asked her if she got anything like this.  
  
"Billy Joel sent me HUGE fruit basket, do you like Bananas?" she began.  
  
"Yeah...and?" I replied.  
  
"His new album, signed, I also got roses from Brad Pitt, my favourite colour...Sterling Silver, and Leonardo Dicaprio sent a little gold bracelet." she finished.  
  
"Woah!" I said, amazed!  
  
"Still there's only one man I want." said Melanie.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know!" I replied.  
  
She was referring of course to The Undertaker. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this fic. There will be some slash in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. Flame if you wish, they will be laughed at then used to heat my cold basement.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tonight after the telecast, We were all in the female locker room, making plans to go out on the town. I noticed Melanie putting together a gift basket. She had some black votive candles..some incense, Frakincense and Myrrh, some black roses, calla lilies, a couple of pewter necklaces one of his symbol, a pentagram, and a musical with a question mark superimposed..  
  
I also noticed something a little disturbing there were two bottles and they were labeled BLOOD and IMBOMBING FLUID.  
  
"You are as crazy as he is!!!" I exclaimed, pointing at the bottles.  
  
"Relax...Black Tower wine, that's all it is...one red one white." replied Melanie.  
  
  
  
She tied a silver bow to the handle of the black wicker basket and then tucked a note into the ribbon.  
  
Dear Tall, Dark and Scary,  
  
You don't know who I am yet....but you will soon enough.  
  
Love,  
  
???????  
  
I continued getting ready to go to the club...Joe was meeting me there. and Melanie tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Do me a favour Mich??" she asked.  
  
"Sure what??" I replied  
  
"Deliver it???" she asked.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" I said.  
  
"Please....I don't want him to figure it out so soon."  
  
"Oh Allright, but you owe me one BIG TIME." I agreed.  
  
"Fine, whatever..." she replied.  
  
I walked slowly down the hall to the Men's locker room and knocked...my heart thudding like a bass drum.  
  
Edge answered  
  
"Is The Undertaker here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll get him." said Edge.  
  
"NO!! just give him this." I said thrusting the basket at Edge.  
  
I watched as he went over to the Undertaker..and tapped him on the shoulder..he then pointed at the door and I bolted...I didn't want him coming after me...it was too late he had seen me. He didn't follow but he did seem suspicious of me.  
  
We went to the club...and I met up with Joe. Joe looked very sexy, he was wearing a blue silk shirt that matched his eyes perfectly..He wore tight black jeans that accentuated his `best side' and to top it off he wore a Boston Red Sox baseball jacket, and a pair of Black and white Wingtip shoes. His brown hair was slicked back and his sexy blue eyes seemed to give me the once over as I walked over.  
  
I was dressed to kill as well, I was wearing something kinda different and funky...I wore a red Star Trek dress, like the ones in the original series, there was even the insignia sewn on the dress on the left side just over the bust, My hair was done in a french roll, and I wore black go-go boots. Joe's eyes just about popped out of his head, when he saw me. The dress was so short I wore a pair of opaque flesh coloured tights...and even though everything was covered I had to be careful how I sat down and stood up.  
  
Joe and I hugged.  
  
"Thank you for the lovely gift basket." I said to him.  
  
"You're welcome...Man you look hot!!" he said.  
  
"Likewise!!" I countered.  
  
We danced all night...and we drank a whole bottle of White Zinfandel between us. But that night as Joe dropped me off at the hotel he made a confession to me.  
  
"Lynx..." he started  
  
"Michelle." I corrected.  
  
"Michelle I want to be honest with you....I'm....um....well....I'm gay." he admitted.  
  
"So Why???" I began.  
  
"Cover...I hope you understand." he replied.  
  
"Yeah...infact I have someone for you." I agreed.  
  
"What's his name....is he cute??? does he have a nice ass??" asked Joe  
  
"Damien, yes and yes!!!!" I replied.  
  
"There is a god!" said Joe.  
  
I jotted down Damien's cell phone number and he called him right there in the limousine.  
  
"Damien Thorne??? Joe Mc Intyre....no this is not a joke...I have Michelle Thompson here with me...Sure hang on....He wants to talk to you...."  
  
"Dame?? yeah...he's for real....you want me to show him your picture???....ok.....ok....bye."  
  
"He wants to know how soon you can be there." I said.  
  
"Where does he live??" asked Joe.  
  
"Toronto...Church and Wellesley." I replied.  
  
"Know it....been there.....You know the Bijou??": asked Joe.  
  
"Yeah....Dame lives one street over from there." I replied.  
  
"No way....What building??"  
  
I told him and Joe was shocked to find that he and Dame were nieghbors at one time.  
  
"I'm deffinitley going to meet him." said Joe.  
  
"OH BOY!!!" I thought.  
  
By the way read and review guys…  
  
Let me know how to improve. 


End file.
